Postcard from heaven
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka dies in a plane crash , a week after her funeral Michiru recieves a postcard signed by her death lover. ! My first fic ever , it just took me awhile to find it back !Songfic ,


_disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either , the song is written from a man's point of view but you'll just have to deal with that , i mean it's fiction so why not ?It's a bit short but Let me know what you think ! No flames like '' stupid '' or '' Who made this up !'' , if you wanna flame me then let it be a little helpfulfor me to0 !_

**A postcard from heaven**

_They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate  
She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go"  
He held her tight, said, "I'll be alright  
I'll call you tonight to let you know"_

Haruka kissed Michiru on last time and smiled at her lover .'' You should be going now.'' Michiru said sadly.'' You can't miss the plane.'' Haruka just nodded and kissed her lover again .'' Don't worry Michi , even if i should miss this plane i can always catch the next one. I wish i didn't have to go.''

'' Then don't go Ruka.'' Michiru pleaded. She just had a bad feeling about this but when Haruka kissed her again she forgot all about her worries.'' I'll call you tonight okay ?''She watched how Haruka walked away and gazed at her one last time before she dissapeared into the crowd.

* * *

When Haruka arrived in Osaka she decided to buy a postcard for Michiru first. She really hated to be away from Michiru this long. A few weeks ago Haruka recieved a letter from her parents who wanted to talk to her about the past. Haruka didn't want to go but that's where Michiru came in. She told Haruka she had lost her own parents and she missed them very much even though she told them she hated them. Haruka saw the pain that was reflected in Michiru's eyes and decided she should go and visit her parents. So here she was. 

_He bought a postcard, on the front it just said Heaven  
With a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loved her and they told her  
How he'd hold her if his arms would reach_

Then Haruka's eyes fell on a card. It had a beach and sea pictured on it. Michiru loved the ocean. Haruka smiled as she read the word above the card . It said ' Heaven .' There was no doubt Haruka was buying this card to send to her lover and walked up to the counter. Haruka still had a few hours before the next plane would leave so she decided to take a look around to see if there was something else she could bring for Hotaru.

* * *

That night the phone went and Michiru jumped up.' _That must be Haruka.'_ Were her first thoughts but when she picked up the reciever a male asked her if she knew Haruka by any chance. 

'' Y-yes , why ?'' Michiru asked worried. It didn't sink in the first time when the man said a plane went down .

Michiru couldn't believe it.

_She got a call that night but it wasn't from him  
It didn't sink in right away, ma'am the plane went down  
Our crews have searched the ground  
No survivors found she heard him say_

'' There are no surivors found , i'm afraid.'' The man added and that was when it finally sank in. Michiru dropped the phone in shock and fell down on her knees. Haruka was on that plane.No surivors.

Tears fell down her shocked face and that was when Setsuna walked in .'' Michiru ?'' She asked softly but recieved no answer. Setsuna knew this would happen sooner or later , she just never thought it would happen this fast.

* * *

A week later they burried Haruka. It was painful for Michiru to say goodbye this fast.But she knew Haruka was on a better place. She just wished Haruka was here. Here to hold her and comfer her like she always did.Michiru felt like this was all her fault. She told Haruka she should visit her parents and this was a result of it all. She lost Haruka because she said Haruka had to visit her parents.It wasn't a nice thought.And Michiru had to live with this fact. 

'' Michiru-mamma.'' Hotaru said and walked in with today's mail.

_But somehow she got a postcard in the mail  
That just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach  
And the simple words he wrote her  
Said he loves and they told her  
How he'd love her if his arms would reach_

Michiru looked up to her adopted daughter and faked a smile.'' Yes , honey ?'' She then asked and Hotaru handed Michiru a few letters. Most of them were bills but one of them was written by a familair person. It was Haruka's hand writing .

Michiru stood up and walked over to the balcony to watch the sun set. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

With shaking hands Michiru opened the the envelop and took the postcard out of it. When she turned around and started reading it fresh tears fell down her face.

'' Ruka...'' Was all she could say and no longer could she hold her tears back.'' I'm so sorry...'' She opened her closed eyes again and looked at the sky above her and smiled a little bit.

_Wish you were here, wish you could see this place  
Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face  
The weather's nice, it's paradise  
It's summertime all year and there's some folks we know  
They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"_

**Fin**


End file.
